


оставьте барда в покое

by vlad_chatsky



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Pronouns for nb!Jaskier, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jaskier, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, will be translated soon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: три зарисовки с нб!лютиком и понимающим и протектящим геральтом
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	оставьте барда в покое

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesh_ik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesh_ik).



> все благодаря вот этому человечку: https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1214332163539324930  
> олсо у меня есть тред лгбт+репрезентации в вычере (большей частью модерн! но и на обычное накладывается спокойно): https://twitter.com/Mleidoor_Jack/status/1214347200530128896

Когда Геральт впервые встречает этого странного барда, он искренне удивляется, как тот умудрился дожить до своих лет и не быть убитым. Ну, или не утопнуть по собственным же рассеянности и легкомыслию. Прямо не спрашивает — все равно бы этот идиот ему не ответил, только привычно начал бы бренькать на своей лютне да шутить про Предназначение.

Геральту само слово уже поперек горла, если уж честно — но если годы прожитой не самой легкой жизни его чему-то и научили, так это тому, что вступать в полемику с гиперактивными людьми — себе же дороже.

— Так как тебя называть?

— Лютик, — бодро отзывается бард, перекидывая лютню за спину — Геральт едва не отпускает шуточку про подражание его мечу.

— Ну, Лютик так Лютик.

Лютик тут же тянется радостно что-то защебетать, и Геральт вздыхает. Плотва насмешливо фыркает в ответ, мол, молодец, хозяин, попутчик у тебя что надо.

***

Попутчик и правда оказывается что надо — распевает (и распивает) по корчмам будь здоров, и вот уже не он гоняется за работой, а работа — за ним. Иной раз и помочиться не дают спокойно, душу их мать, да простит его Мелитэле. Геральт из приличия и образа скупого на эмоции мутанта недовольно рычаще ворчит, но в целом Лютику благодарен — теперь ему не приходится совсем уж голодать и влезать в долги, а главное — Плотва в тепле и накормлена.

И Лютик тоже.

Главное — накормить Лютика, потому что, на самом деле, иногда его неожиданно нападающий инфантилизм вызывает желание оставлять за старшую Плотву, а не его. Плотва хотя бы лягнет, если что. Геральта это не то чтобы раздражает — просто немного удивляет.

— Слушай, Лютик?

— М-м-м?

Бард валяется на полу, закинув ноги на его кровать — у него, вообще-то, есть своя комната, но почему-то для времяпровождения ему гораздо и гораздо больше приглянулась геральтова, он даже подушки сюда перетащил. Мысленно это вызывает вздох — и совсем уж легкую улыбку.

— Объясни мне: какой взрослый мужчина в здравом уме спустит все деньги не на шлюх или выпивку, даже не на новый костюм от лучшего портного, а на то, чтобы стайка каких-то деревенских детишек купила себе дудки и училась у тебя музицированию?

Лютик даже бренькать перестает — смотрит на него в ответ как-то уж слишком болезненно, и Геральт хмурится: он опять сказал что-то не то? Он не понимает, потому что говорит совсем не зло, скорее... по-дружески подтрунивает над бардом и его желанием нести просвещение в массы простых кметов?

Они пялятся друг на друга в тишине минуты две, пока Лютик, весь какой-то не то скукожившийся, не то нахохлившийся в попытке защититься, не принимает нормальное положение, просто садясь на полу. Лютню он кладет на колени — и только тогда перестает на него смотреть. Совсем. Теребит струны, тут же заглушая звук прижатой ладонью, рассматривает ковер, на котором он разбросал подушки, поправляет рукава дублета — и не поднимает взгляда, пока Геральт не кашляет тихо, привлекая его внимание.

— Лютик. Что не так?

Лютик вздыхает так, будто на эшафот собирается.

— Пообещай, что не дашь мне в морду.

Геральт удивленно бровь приподымает — с чего бы это ему? Но на всякий случай кивает. И уточняет тоже на всякий случай:

— Только если у тебя нет каких-то подозрительных планов на кметских детей.

Лютик выглядит оскорбленным до глубины души, и Геральт не сдерживает смешка и легкой улыбки — таким Лютик ему нравится гораздо больше.

— Я... — Лютик вздыхает. Облизывает губу и тут же ее кусает, как будто не знает, что сказать. — Скажи, как ты относишься к... половым девиациям, если можно это так назвать?

Геральт навскидку припоминает пару десятков нудных лекций Весемира и пожимает плечами:

— На свете куча бесполых тварей и тварей, обладающих уникальным набором репродуктивной системы. К чему ты? Опять что-то писать собрался?

Лютик качает головой. Снова не смотрит на него.

— Я не о чудовищах, Геральт. Я о... людях? Как ты. Как... я.

Геральт фыркает, берет со стола свою кружку и отпивает. Упирается локтями к колени, наклонившись вперед: Лютик, сидя на полу, слишком далеко и низко для достаточно личного разговора.

Он, конечно, временами туго соображает — но не до такой степени, чтобы не понять, к чему это все идет.

— У разумных существ все гораздо сложнее, Лютик. Это не "половая девиация", забудь свои оксенфуртские термины. Существа, обладающие личностью и сознанием, этим правилам не подчиняются.

— То есть, если я скажу, что я не ощущаю себя ни мужчиной, ни женщиной, ты вот так, глядя мне прямо в глаза, скажешь мне, что это нормально?

Геральт едва не смеется.

— Да, скажу. На свете существуют вампиры всевозможных видов, драконы, сирены и еще куча всякой дряни разной степени сознательности — а ты серьезно считаешь, что меня может что-то не устроить в человеке, который не пытается меня убить и относится как к равному? Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, Лютик.

Лютик смотрит таким несчастным щенком, что ему почти жаль, что он ответил слишком сухо. Но ровно до того момента, как Лютик вскакивает со своего места и лезет с объятиями — почти набрасывается на него, обвивая за шею. Кружка с его элем ожидаемо летит на пол.

— Лютик, блять!

— Прости! Я попрошу все убрать.

Геральт фыркает, но ничего не отвечает. Обнимает только в ответ.

***

Собственно, больше они этого не обсуждали — Лютик успокоился, а Геральт не видел смысла больше поднимать эту тему.

Они как раз были в раздумьях, куда отправиться дальше — Лютик выспрашивал что-то у владелицы таверны, своей хорошей знакомой, когда Геральт заслышал какой-то подозрительный разговор. За соседним столиком сидели кметы — четверо, плюс еще пара совсем мелких мальчишек: не то дети, не то просто деревенские обалдуи, прибившиеся к дядькам постарше, чтобы послушать сальные шуточки и ругательства. Геральт не придал бы этой компании ровно никакого значения, если бы не дружный хохот с их стороны — и совсем приглушенно прозвучавшее слово "бард".

Геральт почти проклял свой слух.

Они говорили о Лютике, это было ясно как день — но то, _что_ они говорили, заставило его медленно сжать руки в кулаки. Ручка кружки, зажатая его пальцами, невнятно застонала. Он мог бы сломать ее — но больше всего сейчас хотелось впечатать ее в лицо одному из кметов, тому, что больше всего высказывался о "ненормальном певуне".

Геральт, конечно, догадывался, что Лютик в творческих кругах не стал бы скрывать себя — это было его природной стихией и в словесной перепалке он прекрасно мог постоять за себя, ровно как и обратить кучу неприглядных слухов в свою пользу. Но это не сработало бы с кучей землепашцев, пусть и в близком к столичному граду поселении.

Он по привычке не хотел вмешиваться — ровно до того момента, как заслышал что-то отдаленно напоминающее слова "проучить" и "повеселиться".

Кметы вряд ли видели, что вошли они вместе — Лютик сразу же понесся к знакомой, а Геральт, занятый Плотвой, вошел на несколько минут позже, и это могло сыграть ему на руку. Он решил еще немного подождать — но дальше было некуда: кметы все разом поднялись и собрались идти как раз в сторону уголка трактирщицы.

Геральт поднялся следом — его столик был ближе, как раз так, чтобы он мог видеть Лютика и то, как он болтает с чуть уставшей под конец дня женщиной — и преградил им путь. Капюшон надежно скрывал его — ровно настолько, чтобы тень от него была полезной.

— Оставьте барда в покое.

Он говорил спокойно, надеясь, что ошибся — но один из кметов, самый низкий, с разбитым уже не раз носом, сплюнул ему под ноги:

— А тебе какое дело, милсдарь?

Тот, что, видимо, считался у них за заводилу, усмехнулся криво, скрестил руки на груди.

— Вот уж точно. Пришел, подслушивает, да еще и в дела не свои лезет. Ты кто таков будешь, чтобы мне в моем доме указывать?

— Оставьте барда, — повторил он спокойно. Первый снова зашипел:

— Так хочешь, мы и тебе наваляем? Нам не трудно, чай не из трусливых.

Второй повел плечами, стиснул кулаки.

Геральт перехватил летящую к его лицу руку, вывернул — настолько, чтобы потянуть мышцы, но не вывихнуть сустав, присел, уходя от левого кулака, и ударил в челюсть. Послышался хруст — кмет отшатнулся, как только Геральт выпустил его руку, и принялся сплевывать на пол.

Остальные люди зашевелились, загудели. Он поправил спавший капюшон на плечах — скрываться больше не было смысла.

— Оставьте барда и идите с миром.

Пылу у кметов сразу поубавилось — первый кинул пару оскорблений, типичных для селян, вроде "приблуды", плюнул ему на сапог и удалился вместе с товарищами. От драки остался лишь выбитый зуб в паре шагов от него.

Люди снова вернулись к своим делам.

Лютик, появившийся будто из неоткуда, тронул его за плечо:

— Геральт? Все нормально? Что случилось?

Геральт обернулся, вздохнул. Лютик выглядел взволнованным, несчастным, и он решил не рассказывать. Повел плечами, кивая на пол:

— Пристали. Обычное дело для ведьмака. Не заморачивайся.

— Вот ведь... Ну, ничего, Лита говорит, тут в городе работа есть, у здешнего правителя — сегодня у нее заночуем, а завтра посмотрим, чего там. Они лично тебя ждут, представляешь? Ну, не совсем так... На плакате написано, мол, так и так, "ищем Геральта из Ривии, за неимением оного сгодится любой другой мастер ведьмак", но раз уж мы с тобой — по совершенно чистой случайности — и есть тот самый Геральт из Ривии, почему бы не сходить, верно?

Геральт с улыбкой качнул головой.

Лютик не стал уточнять, что Геральт совершенно не умеет врать — потому что меч его, как и остальная экипировка, остались на Плотве, а сам он был закутан в плащ с ног до головы. Просто взял его за руку и потащил к Лите — игнорируя неясный ураган радости в животе.


End file.
